Et si
by Ackwardwriter
Summary: Et si rien ne s'était passé comme prévu dans la le labyrinthe? Et si deux rivaux pouvaient finalement tomber amoureux...Lemon a venir ! Va finir par tourner en song-fic...
1. 1: Introduction

Et si tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu? Si il n'était pas mort...Voici ce qui se serait passé. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter élève de quatrième année au collège Poudlard. Cette année est très spéciale car notre école acceuille le célebrissime Tournoi des Trois Sorcier (comment çà 4 ?)

Bref...tout c'était bien passé jusque là, je m'étais fait cramé par un dragon, j'ai faillit me faire trucider par des sirenes et me noyer donc si si que des trucs très cool que je vous conseille de faire pendant vos vacances...(quoi je raconte des conneries ?)

Là où tout à commencer à se gatter c'est pendant la dernière épreuve, vous êtes déjà allé dans un labyrinthe? Et bien vous prenez un labyrinthe vous lui mettez des haies de 50 mètres de haut et vous multipliez la surface par 100, vous ajoutez des bestioles sympathiques et tadaaaammm ! Vous aurez the labyrinthe de Poudlard ! Tout le monde est rassemblé, le vieux...pardon le professeur Dumbledore fait son discours. 3.2.1 Go ! Je rentre dans le labyrinthe.

Il fait tout de suite plus sombre à l'intérieur je garde ma baguette pointée vers l'avant, je continu d'avancer soudain devant moi se dresse, dans son énorme vêtement noir déchiré: un détraqueur...L'air se fait plus froid, des cris retentissent dans ma tête, je m'efforça de penser à un événement joyeux...LUI...

« Spero Patronum ! » m'écriais-je.

Mon patronus chargea le détraqueur qui s'en fut, je repris ma course effrenée dans ce sordide labyrinthe. Je combatis bien d'autres monstres avant d'arriver devant le trophée en même temps que...Lui...Cedric Diggory, septième année de Poufsouffle, le bourreau des coeurs de ces dames. Un corps sculptural et...Et Merde ! Une araignée géante viens de faire son arrivée. Nous la combatîmes côte à côte. Une fois que ce monstre d'araignée eu mordu la poussière, d'un commun accord nous avons pris la coupe ensemble, au moment ou nous touchons la coupe nos lèvres se rencontrèrent un court instant à cause de l'élan que nous avions prit, il y eu un éclair de lumière les haies s'abatirent, une voix rententit:

« ET LE VAINQUEUR EST …. »

La voix resta en suspension, toute l'arène nous fixaient silencieusement...Nos visages près l'un de l'autre, nos regards hébétés...Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous somme resté comme çà.


	2. Fêtes et Larmes

_**Merci à ceux qui mon soutenu pendant l'écriture des ces deux premiers chapitres, donc voici le deuxième et comment vont évoluer nos deux sorciers préférés ! Je dois bien avouer que ce chapitre tourne en rond mais j'aime bien torturer les lecteurs :)**_

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme çà..._

Les huées ne tardèrent pas à retentir dans l'arène, naïvement je croyais que c'était parce qu'il-y-avait deux gagnants (admettez que cette année est bizarre: quatre participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et deux gagnants! Ok je me tais !), mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était pour autre chose...

La voix du professeur Dumbledore retentit dans le stade, essayant tant bien que mal les huées qui ne cessaient pas, je tourna les yeux vers lui pour l'écouter:

« ET LES VAINQUEURS SONT CEDRIC AMOS DIGGORY ET HARRY JAMES POTTER DE POUDLARD ! »

Dans les rangs de Poudlard les huées cessèrent, elles continuèrent dans les rangs des deux autres écoles ainsi que (et quel hasard) chez les Serpentards. Quand je reposa mes yeux sur Cédric ce dernier avait un peu reculé et son expression était froide et emplie d'un dégoût qui me brisa le coeur...

« Je... » commençais-je, mais son expression, ou plutot son absence d'expression m'intima de garder le silence. Puis le jury vint vers nous pour nous féliciter, s'en suivi une série interminable de de poignées de mains et de compliments, deux heures de cérémonie et de « fête », deux heures interminables durant lesquelles nos regards ne se croisèrent pas.

/_ Elispe _/

Dès que je pus, je suis allé me réfugier dans le dortoir, j'étais seul, tout le monde faisait encore la fête? Je me laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol de pierre froide, je pris une longue respiration et poussai une longue plainte, si tout le monde n'avait pas été dans l'arène à ce moment là, tout le château aurait été alarmé. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joueset je ne cherchai pas à les stopper, le regard que Cédric m'avait jeté plus tôt dans la soirée m'avait anéanti. Il avait en un instant détruit des mois d'espoir, des mois que je suis secrètement amoureux de lui et que qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour mademoiselle Cho « regardez-moi-je-suis-si-belle-et-brillante » Chang. Frachement qu'est ce que Cédric lui trouve (c'est vrai tu déconne sévère Cédricounet).

Ron fit interruption dans le dortoir, il était tout sourire, je m'éfforçai de parraître calme et détendu:

« Harry, on te cherchait partout avec Hermione, sa vas? »

« Sa vas » lui répondis-je « J'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser que j'ai gagné... »

« C'est vrai que c'est cool ! »

Je souris, j'adorais vraiment Ron, son optimisme arrivait toujours à me rendre une partie de ma bonne humeur, même dans les moments les plus sombres. C'est donc l'esprit un peu plus léger que j'allai me coucher. Je devais être en forme, le lendemain matin je devais assister à une interview pour la Gazette du Sorcier, avec l'atroce Rita Skeeter, Viktor, Fleur, le professeur Dumbledore et LUI...Un grand moment en perspective.


	3. L'Interview

_**Encore merci pour votre soutien les gens. Voici le chapitre 3 et la grande interview avec l'abobinable Rita Skeeter. Que va-t-il se passer entre nos deux (futurs) tourtereaux? Comment Cédric va être vis a vis de Harry et comment ce dernier vas-t-il réagir ? Réponses EN PARTIE dans ce chapitre muahahahaha ! Encore merci à A. mon LUI à moi...**_

« Harry! Harry réveilles-toi ! »

Je sortis en sursaut du sommeil au son de la voix de Ron qui hurlait mon nom. Mais pourquoi était-il si alarmé? J'ouvris lentement les yeux et me rendis compte que ma couverture était jetée à bas de mon lit et mes rideaux de baldaquins étaient à moitié déchirés. Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé pendant la nuit, quelqu'un avait-il cherché à m'attaquer ou quelque chose comme çà, Hagrid a-t-il laissé s'échapper un scrout à pétard?

« Harry, sa vas ? » me demanda Ron, toujours aussi inquiet, c'est a ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'avais mal à la tête. Je lui répondis:

« Euh j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais...euh...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? » lui démandais-je et il hésita avant de me répondre.

« Et bien tu étais agité dans ton sommeil, tu criais on a pas réussi à comprendre quoi, tu bougeais dans tout les sens, tu a arraché tes rideaux en hurlant on a mis un quart d'heure à te maintenir avec Neville... »

Je ne réussi pas à m'endormir après l'incident de cette nuit, à 7h00 du matin je décidais de descendre à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant que les autres arrivent. Quand je débarqua dans la salle il n'y avait que le professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci me salua, je fit de même d'un vague signe de la main. Je m'installa à la table des Gryffondors, je prit mon petit-déjeuner et remonta au dortoir pour attendre tranquillement l'heure de l'interview, en chemin je passai devant la salle de bain des préfets, un lieu qu'IL m'avait montré, je soupira, je repris mon chemin. Je resta une heure assis sur le bord de mon lit à regarder par la fenêtre. Dès que je vis que Ron allait se réveiller je me leva et sortit du dortoir pour me rendre au lieu de cette foutue interview.

A chaque pas la gorge se nouait un peu plus, j'étais mort de trouille en essayant d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'être pendant une heure dans la même pièce que LUI. Ca s'annonçait dur et douleureux. Quand j'arrivai devant la salle la porte était entre-ouverte, tout le monde était déjà là, j'entre. Je serrai la main de Viktor, salua Fleur et Mr Verpey, lança un regard noir à Rita Skeeter et bien entendu Cédric ne m'adressa ni un mot ni un regard. C'est sur ce climat de tension que l'interview débuta.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent, jen 'en pouvait plus au bout de cinq minutes, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien , je n'avais qu'une envie, aller me coucher. Mais par dessus tout je ne pouvais plus supporter son indifférence... Puis Rita Cafard Skeeter posa la question:

« Avez vous beaucoup été aidés pendant le Tournoi ? Mr Diggory? »

« Et bien oui, j'ai bien reçu un peu d'aide pour la première tache mais c'était tellement insignifiant que j'aurais pu m'en passer. »

Je resta bouche-bée devant cette réponse, une aide insignifiante? C'est comme çà qu'il me remerciait pour les dragons. Cherchait-il vraiment à me faire du mal?

« Et vous Mr Potter ? » me demanda le cafard. Je souris mentalement avant de répondre:

« Euh...moi aussi j'ai reçu de l'aide, pour la deuxième tache mais franchement çà n'a servi à rien tellement c'était minable et nul. »

Bingo! Je le vis serrer les machoîres à la suite de ma réplique. Pendant de le reste de l'interview nous continuâmes ce jeu de ping-pong verbal plus ou moins implicite, nous lançant des répliques acerbes au visage.

Enfin, cette foutue interview prit fin, je me leva brusquement, salua tout le monde et sortis le plus rapidement possible de la salle. Alors que je marchai pour retourner au dortoir, je sentis deux mains au niveau de mes épaules me plaquer au mur. Je leva la tête pour savoir qui c'était:

« Potter... »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veut? »

« Il faut qu'on parle... »

« Et de quoi ? »

« Je t'aime... »

_**Voili voilà, la suite au chapitre 4, quoi je vais encore me faire taxé de sadique? Mais j'en suis un Muahahahahahahahahahaha ! Encore merci à tous!**_


	4. Qu'est c'que tu voulais que j'lui dises

** Désolé pour ce retard, « j'ai été pas mal malade » (Kaamelott), nan en fait j'ai été très occupé. Comme promis voici le chapitre 4 avec un lemon ! Ce chapitre a été en partie écrit par Monsieur A. Je le remercie vraiment du fond du coeur ! Merci beaucoup à vous qui me soutenez ! Trêve de bla-bla voilà le chapitre ! BIEN LE BONSOIR M'SIEUR DAMES !**

**CHAPITRE 4: Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dises ?**

**« Tu quoi...? Tu te fous de moi Diggory ? Tu a passé ton temps à me faire la gueule et maintenant tu me dis que tu m'aimes. T'éxagères vraiment ! » **Ma voix était cassante, au bout de quelques secondes je me dis « Putain Potter mais tu est trop con tu est amoureux de lui et lui de toi, tu nous fait quoi là ? ! » J'aurais bien répondu la ferme à ma conscience et ratrapper le coup auprès de Cédric mais ce dernier fut plus rapide:

«** Je vois...Au revoir Potter ! »** il se retourna rapidement, je ne vis pas que les larmes avaient envahie ses yeux. Le voir partir au loin me fit l'effet de milliers de lames de rasoirs se plantant toutes dans mon coeur. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté _(oui oui vous aussi vous vous demandez comment avec un début comme çà il va réussir à nous coller un lemon dans ce chapitre? Moi aussi, faut que je demandes à Monsieur A. et quoi aussi ? Ah oui que je me taises pour que vous ayez la suite du chapitre.) _ je restais planté là, comme un débile en plein mileu du couloir, comme un homme désespéré et triste qui vient de voir s'en aller son amour à jamais. Je regarda machinalement ma montre, dix heures déjà, j'essaya d'adopter une expression neutre puis je partis vers les deux horribles heures de potions qui se profilaient dans un futur trop proche...

_« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que j'lui dise ? Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? Est-ce que tu voulais que j'lui dise, que ça ne f'ra qu'empirer ? »_

Je hais Snape, je sais c'est pas la nouvelle du siècle, tout le monde sait que je peut pas blairer mon cher professeur de potions. Mais là l'apothicaire à cheveux gras dépassait vraiment les bornes. Cinq fois qu'il m'a fait recommencer ma potion parce que sois disant ma potion était pas de la bonne couleur. _(Il est tatillon le Snape nan ? Quoi on s'en fout de ce cour et de la couleur de la potion de Harry ? Rohhh !)_ Potion de Ratatinage, voilà qu'il me viens des idées pas très nettes à propos de cette potion et sur le fait de l'envoyer un guise de shampoing sur la tête de ce « merveileux » professeur. Je m'abstins en me disant que ça ne ferait pas avancer grand chose et que je préferais essuer les platres avec Cédric que d'essuyer les chaudrons pleins de pus de Bubobulb à mains nues. Bref, j'attendis sagement la fin du cour.

Je crois qu'on peut dire que cette journée est vraiment pourrie, en plus de me faire insulter par mes joyeux camarades parce que pour eux j'avais usurpé la victoire à Cédric et que je devais déclarer forfait, que je ne méritais pas la victoire...Que des choses joyeuses en somme.

_« Ce garçon assis dans un coin, quinze ans, la tête dans les mains, premier amour, premier chagrin, comme le shampoing, la formule deux en un. »_

Comme vous pouvez l'immaginer j'étais très très heureux de sortir de ce maudit cour, enfin heureux tout est relatif, je venais de prendre le plus grand rateau de ma vie le matin même. Et Ron qui essaie de me réconforter, oui j'avais tout dit à Ronald. Quelle connerie. Il me lachait plus depuis « sa vas Harry » par-ci, « sa vas Harry ? » par-là, mais il pouvait pas se la fermer tout court j'en pouvais plus, il me déprimait encore plus avec ses consolations. (En même temps il est pas connu pour être un fin psychologue. Oui je me tais !).

Je réussis à fausser la compagnie à mon garde-du-corps à l'heure du repas, je monta en hâte les Grands Escaliers, j'apperçus Cédric un peu plus haut. « Oh et puis mince » pensais-je. Je courru et arrivé à sa hauteur, je ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, j'écrasa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentit se crisper, puis se détendre, il répondit même doucement à mon baiser. A contre-coeur je rompis le baiser. Ses yeux, ses beaux yeux noisettes brillaient. Je lui sourit:

**« Moi aussi je t'aime Cédric... »** lui-dis-je.

**« Mais je comprend pas...ce matin... »**

« Chut » lui murmurais-je avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je ferma pour profiter le plus possible de cet instant, comment dire...magique. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et les siennes dans mes cheveux. Je ne pourrais décrire le sentiment de bonheur qui m'envahit à ce moment là, et je savais que pour lui c'était réciproque. Nos lèvres se séparèrent, Cedric était rouge d'émotion, je ne devais surement pas être mieux. Comme sonnant le glas de cet instant merveilleux la sonnerie un indiquant la reprise des cours rententit dans le Hall.

**« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille... »** dis-je.

**« Qui t'a dis que je voulais te laisser partir? Viens on peu sécher une heure ou deux... » **me souffla-t-il.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les couloirs du château, là où je n'étais jamais allé, j'essayais de suivre le ryhtme de sa course, on arriva devant une porte en bois _(en même temps un porte en acier blindé à Poudlard ça le fait pas)_. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa _(cette phrase était pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra)_ sur la porte et murmura:

**« Fraîcheurs des pins... »**

**« Cédric on est où là ? »**

**« Chut »** m'intima t'il, et avant que je pu répliquer il me passa sa cravate autour des yeux, je failli tomber à cause de l'obscurité soudaine. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ses mains abandonnèrent mes épaules, un son d'eau qui coule se fit entendre et une douce chaleur envahie la pièce. Des bruits de tissus froissés arrivèrent à mon oreille. Je savais se qu'il faisait et ça fit monter le rouge à mes oreilles, ses mains si douces se posèrent sur mes épaules et glissèrent vers ma cravate, il défit rapidement le noeud et enleva l'importun morceau de tissu rouge et or. Bien que je ne pu le voir faire, ses gestes me procuraient beaucoup de sensations, très très plaisantes, boutons par boutons il ouvrit ma chemise caressant au passage mon torse avec une douce volupté. Ma chemise partit rejoindre les vêtements de Cédric assez rapidement, ses lèvres vinrent remplacer ses mains sur mon torse, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir. Ses mains bataillèrent avec mon pantalon qui sans plus de cérémonie tomba au sol, et avec une extrême délicatesse il enleva le dernier vêtement que je portais. Alors, à ce moment seulement il me retira sa cravate des yeux, il était devant moi, entièrement nu, plus beau que n'avais osé l'immaginer, il me sourit, il me tendit la main, je la pris dans la mienne et nous entrâmes tout deux dans le bain chaud de la Salle de Bain des Préfets.

A peine dans l'eau, Cédric me colla à la paroie du bain et se mit à califourchon sur moi, je me mordis les lèvres devant cette vision, Cédric le corps totalement mouillé, pressé contre moi. Je sentais sa virilité tendue contre ma cuisse, mon membre lui aussi était dressé par l'excitation que me procurait le bel Apollon de Poufsouffle. Ses lèvres vinrent écraser les miennes, le baiser était passionné et fougueux, nos langues partirent dans langoureux ballet dont seul les amoureux ont le secret.

Alors que nous nous embrassions ses caresses se firent plus appuyées, il caressait mon torse, mon visage, mes hanches sous l'eau. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements.

**« Potter...Je...Je te veut... » **dit-il presque dans un souffle, nos respiration étaient devenues très irrégulières depuis quelques minutes. J'essaya de sourire mais je ne réussis à faire qu'une grimace.

**« Cédric...Je...Te..Veut...En moi.. »**

**« Je t'aime Harry Potter. »**

**« Je t'aime Cédric Diggory, Champion de mon coeur... »**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, ses mains empoignèrent mes hanches et sans plus de ménagement, il me fit basculer à plat ventre contre la paroie du bain...

**« Harry dit le moi si je te fais mal... »**

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il est sexy quand il fait son timide comme ça, pour toute réponse j'ondula lascivement mes reins. Alors le moment tant attendu arriva, il entra en moi, tout doucement, ça faisait mal, je me crispa et me mit à griffer le sol. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais mal, je voulais qu'il continue. Au fur et à mesure, il commença à accélerer ses mouvements, toujours plus loin toujours plus fort (oui en plein Lemon je peut m'empêcher de faire une référence à Fort Boyard !), je ne retenais plus mes gémissements, ou plutôt mes hurlments, lui non plus n'était pas en reste, ses cris de bonheur résonnaient à mes oreilles. Ses vas et viens en moi se firent plus forts et atteignèrent leur paroxysme, je m'accrochais au bord de la baignoire pour ne pas glisser, lui ne se retenait plus, il me procurait tant de plaisir.

**« Harry! Je...! » **

Ces deux mots me firent revenir à la réalité, alors dans un dernier mouvement de rein il se libéra en moi, en poussant un grognement rauque. Le plaisir me submergea aussi, doucement il se retira de moi et je me remis sur le dos, dans l'eau, il me prit dans ses bras.

**« Je t'aime... »** murmurais-je.

**« Je t'aime... »** me répondit-il.

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et nous rations plus de deux heures de cours ce-jour-là.

_« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que j'lui dise ? Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? Est-ce que tu voulais que j'lui dise, que ça ne f'ra qu'empirer ?Qu'il a pas fini de pleurer, qu'la leçon n'est jamais apprise, mais si ça peut le rassurer, lui-même un jour fera sa valise. »_

** Voilà chapitre 4 fini, avec une conclusion des plus bizarres, m'enfin vous verrez bien pourquoi dans la suite. Encore merci à toi A., un petit hommage à une personne très chère à moi est glissé dans le chapitre. REVIEWS !**


End file.
